More than Friends
by SLenDErsUMmeRSevE
Summary: What happens when Brendon's girlfriend is killed in a robbery? As always, Ryan is there to lean on, but will the two best friends get a little closer than intended? This will eventually be Rydon, people. Don't like it, don't read it. As for rieviews... I appreciate people's feedback! :3 I'm probably going to have to bump the rating up to M soon though... I have a dirty mind .-.
1. The Robbery

**A/N: If you are under 16 TURN BACK NOW! This story may be inappropriate for teens under 15. This thing is rated M for a reason, you know.**

Prologue

Brendon's apartment

Brendon sat in his bedroom, playing a game of solitaire. His new laptop, a gift from his best friend Ryan, alerted him that he had received an e-mail. He went into his inbox and found that the e-mail was from an old friend named Clara. Opening it, he became a bit confused:

_I need u Brendon. I need u and i want u and i just wanna fuck u so bad… I luv u sooo much Brendon and I just can't stay away from u any longer…_

The e-mail was clearly for him, because his name was in it twice. He sent one back:

_ Excuse me?_

He waited for a moment, and then got another e-mail from Clara:

_ IM SO SORRY! I WASN'T SUPPOSED 2 SEND THAT! I WAS TRYING TO DELETE IT….._

Brendon felt like something was stuck in his throat. His heart pounded; _is Clara serious? Does she really love me...? _He swallowed whatever it was and decided not to reply to Clara's message. Instead, he shut his computer down and stood up; he stretched his hands behind his head. A low whine sounded from the back of his throat and he stopped stretching. He stood still for a moment, then pulled off his shirt and kicked his jeans away. Muscles rippling, he jumped into bed. He stared up at the ceiling; he imagined Clara speaking the words in her e-mail to him: _"I need you, Brendon. I need you and I want you and I just wanna fuck you so bad… I love you so much, Brendon, and I can't stay away from you any longer…" _Brendon fell into a dream as he thought about Clara and the strange message.

_Brendon sat on the bed in their hotel room, wondering when his roommate would come back. Clara came through the door; he had a small box in his right hand and his left was hidden behind his back. "Whatchya' got there, Clay?" Brendon asked curiously. Clara closed her eyes for a moment; when she opened them again there were tears in them._

_ Handing Brendon the flowers that had been behind her back, which he saw were red roses, Clara got down on one knee. "Brendon," she said quietly. Brendon looked up, and Clara continued, "Brendon, I have loved you since I first met you. Since that first day, I have wanted to ask you something very important…" Clara looked up at Brendon and finished, "Brendon Boyd Urie, will you marry me?" Brendon sat stunned for a moment, but in that moment Clara saw Brendon's answer and threw down the diamond ring that had costed her her life savings. In one movement she stood, turned, and walked out. Brendon shouted after her-_

"Clara! Don't go!" Brendon woke with a start. He was sweaty and it was early, a little before three in the morning. Sitting up, he realized that someone had come into his room and removed his glasses from his face. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling again, falling back into his dream.

_"Clara!" Brendon screamed as his friend left the room. "LIZA CLARA SMITH! YOU GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK HERE RIGHT _FUCKING _NOW! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME!?" Clara stopped and turned toward him; there were tears running down her face and they were still flowing when Brendon came closer. Clara shrank away at first, but relaxed when Brendon pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair._

_ "Don't you dare fucking leave me," Brendon repeated softly in Clara's ear. Clara shivered as Brendon ran his cold hands up the back of her shirt. She said, "So what was your answer? You never gave me a yes or no, you just sat there." Brendon replied softly, "I just sat there because I was trying to process what you said; I had no idea that you felt this way too," There was a short pause, then Brendon whispered into her ear: "Yes… I will marry you. I love you Clara. But doesn't the guy usually propose to the girl?" She pulled out of Brendon's arms and before he knew what was happening Clara was kissing him, their lips moving in perfect succession. Clara slid her cool hands down Brendon's pants-_

Brendon woke. "Aw, crap," he said, realizing it had been a 'wet dream' and got out of bed to clean himself up. Brendon changed into a fresh pair of boxers and sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about the dream. _Why do I suddenly feel this way about Clara? _ Brendon thought contemptuously. He stopped suddenly, realizing that someone had come into his room; but no one could have, because _he lived alone._ Getting up, he grabbed his BB gun from the closet, loaded it, and exited his bedroom. He stalked down the hallway and saw that a light in the living room was on. He approached cautiously, and he yelled loudly as he jumped into the room to shoot down the intruder…

…Who happened to be Clara? Clara screamed and dropped a small box she had been holding. "Clara? What the fuck, dude! I thought someone was trying to rob me blind!" Brendon said angrily, putting the BB gun down on the shelf. "Why are you at my house at 3:30 am?" Clara said, "I… I wanted to see you. I was worried when you didn't reply to my e-mail. I used the key under the doormat to get in, and I locked the door again when I found you asleep in your room. I'm sorry that I scared you, I really… I just…" she whispered something unintelligibly. "What?" Brendon asked. She looked up at him; there were tears in her eyes. "I… I love you, Brendon."

1.

Two months later

Brendon sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Clara to arrive. He stared into the fireplace, wondering what would have happened if she had deleted that e-mail two months ago instead of sending it accidentally. They probably would never have gotten engaged, Brendon's feelings never awakened and Clara's feelings hidden forever. Just then, she arrived. "Brendon! I'm home!" she shouted into their now shared home. Hearing this, Brendon hid in the closet. Clara came into the room and called out, "Brendon? Are you here, babe?" She turned and ran down the hallway, checking their room. "BRENDON, ARE YOU OK?!" Clara screamed. She whipped out her phone and began to dial. Brendon's phone started to vibrate on the coffee table. Clara came back into the room, looking very worried. "God damnit, Brendon, you better not have gotten fucking hurt," She plopped down onto the couch and started to cry, head in head in her hands. Brendon snuck out of the closet, tip-toeing so as not to alert his lover of his presence. Suddenly he grabbed Clara's shoulders and shouted, "BOO!" She turned and screamed, tears streaming down her face. Realizing who Brendon was, she screamed, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME! I… I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! GOD DAMNIT, DON'T YOU _DARE_ DO THAT AGAIN, EVER!" The tears were still flowing. Brendon brought her close and whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. I'm so, so sorry… I love you Clara. You should know by now that I'm an asshole though," Clara continued to sob into Brendon's shoulder, choking on her own words: "I love you too, Brendon. Don't _ever _scare me like that again," "I'm sorry, babe. I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have hid in the closet. Shh, I'm sorry, please stop crying, everything's fine, I'm sorry, shh, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Brendon whimpered into his girlfriend's ear, but she couldn't reply; she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Brendon stroked his lover's hair, trying to reassure her that he was all right, that nothing was wrong, except maybe his mind. Clara laughed at this. "Your mind is definitely messed up, babe. But then again, whose isn't?" Brendon laughed, "Your Aunt Mae. You didn't notice how… _normal_ she seemed? She was always wearing that beige business suit, her hair up in a bun, and she would always have some black tea to sip at." As a second thought he said, "How did you turn out so spontaneous?" Clara giggled. "Me? Spontaneous, I don't think so." She sighed, her shameful crying all but forgotten. "You're the spontaneous one, babe. You deserve someone much better than me. Compared to you, I may as well be a pile of dirt. I love you, and you should have someone better, but you won't go, even though I've told you a hundred times that I-" Brendon pressed his lips into Clara's, and Clara, stunned, kissed him back after a moment.

They sat on the couch, their lips pressing together. Brendon slid his cool hands up the back of Clara's shirt; she shivered and gasped into her lover's mouth, and curled her fingers into Brendon's silky hair. Brendon pulled Clara onto his lap then picked her up, their lips still connected. From the back of Clara's throat tore a low moan when Brendon laid her down on the bed in their bedroom and straddled her, fingers playing at the hem of her jeans and sliding Clara's shirt over her head. Brendon bit down hard at the base of Clara's neck; she screamed as her fiancée's sharp teeth tore through her flesh and drew blood. Brendon sucked on Clara's neck, whimpering, "I'm so sorry, babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Hands shaking, Clara, instead of replying, slid her hands down Brendon's sides and forced down the skinny jeans around his waist. They removed the rest of each other's clothes, and soon their bodies were pressed together.

*time lapse*

Brendon ground his hips into Clara's; he could feel his lover's heart beating to a song that he had written…

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_ Am I who you think about in bed?_

_ When the lights are dim_

_ And your hands are shaking_

_ As you're sliding off your dress_

_ Then think of what you did, and_

_ How I hope to God he was worth it_

_ When the lights are dim_

_ And your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin_

_ I've got more wit,_

_ A better kiss,_

_ A hotter touch,_

_ A better fuck,_

_ Than any boy you'll ever meet,_

_ Sweetie, you had me_

_ Girl, I was it_

_ Look past the sweat,_

_ A better love deserving of,_

_ Exchanging body heat_

_ In the passenger seat,_

_ No, no, no,_

_ You know it will always just be me._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_ So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and_

_Hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and_

_Hold a lover close_

_So I guess we're back to us,_

_Oh, cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought,_

_Where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh, now I do recall_

_We were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in and_

_The stomach acid finds a new way to_

_Make you get sick_

_I hope you didn't expect_

_To get all of the attention,_

_Now, let's not get selfish,_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_ So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and_

_Hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and_

_Hold a lover close_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster_

_I've got more wit,_

_ A better kiss,_

_ A hotter touch,_

_ A better fuck,_

_ Than any boy you'll ever meet,_

_ Sweetie, you had me_

_ Girl, I was it_

_ Look past the sweat,_

_ A better love deserving of,_

_ Exchanging body heat_

_ In the passenger seat,_

_ No, no, no,_

_ You know it will always just be me._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_ So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and_

_Hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and_

_Hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls…_

_ (Dance to this beat,)_

_ So testosterone boys and_

_ Harlequin girls…_

_ (Dance to this beat,)_

_ (And hold a lover close…)_

_ Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster,_

_ Let's get these teen hearts beating faster…_

Soon, Clara was asleep. Brendon lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering why Clara loved him so much. He fell into an empty sleep, and everything was quiet.

*time lapse*

When Brendon woke up the next morning, Clara was not in the bed. Brendon got up, pulled on a pair of boxers, and left the room. What he saw in the living room scared him. Papers were shredded; the cushions were ripped open, the curtains on the floor. The entire room was wreckage. Brendon searched the entire apartment, realizing that all of his valuable things were gone. He came to the kitchen and what he saw scared him worse than the mess in the living room: There was blood; a _lot _of blood. It was smeared on the fridge, pooling around the stove… and then he saw the knife. It was sitting on the floor half inside the pantry, which was closed. Brendon opened the door slowly, and realized that there was something on the floor. Not some_thing_, some_one_! "CLARA!" Brendon screamed. He kneeled in his fiancée's blood and turned the body over.

Clara's flesh was cool to the touch. "_No,_" Brendon whispered. He pressed his fingers to the side of Clara's neck, feeling for a pulse. He sat there for five minutes, waiting for Clara to open her eyes and say something like, _'Hey, stupid. Kiss me.' _But Clara's eyes didn't flutter open; there was no pulse. She was dead. The doorbell rang, but Brendon just sat with Clara's head in his lap.

"HOLY SHIT…" Ryan said when he walked into the room. (He had let himself in.) "What… what happened? Brendon, what's going on?" Brendon whispered, "Clara's dead. I didn't lock the front door last night and someone came in and killed her. They took her ring, too," Ryan had already called the police when he saw his friend's door wide open. "Brendon, I'm so sorry…" Ryan whispered. The police arrived at that moment. Clara's body was zipped into a body bag and taken away, and Ryan had Brendon gather a few things and come to his house.

When they arrived at Ryan's place, Ryan showed Brendon his room and Brendon collapsed onto the bed. He remained like that all day. Late that night Ryan entered Brendon's room to check on his friend, who was out cold. Ryan took Brendon's glasses off his face and put them on the bedside table, then shut the light on the way out of the room.

**A/N: Please review! I could use some feedback… BTW I'm sorry if my story sucks, this is my first time writing anything for a public audience, so… ya. Chapters two and three coming soon!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

***A/N: Listen guys, I know it annoys you when an author updates and it's just an A/N, but I'm stuck… I need help. What should happen between Ryro and BDen in the next few chapters? I was thinking that I would put a poll up on my profile for people to vote… so…go to my profile and vote already! I need your help! : 3***


End file.
